


The one where they both propose (or at least plan to)

by Noah98



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah98/pseuds/Noah98
Summary: Henry and Alex both plan to propose. Nothing goes according to plan.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	The one where they both propose (or at least plan to)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim because I was talking to someone who said they loved reading rwrb proposal fics. Please be nice it's the first fan fiction I've ever written. Can you tell that halfway through I realized the timeline wouldn't really make sense if this was the brownstone that Henry bought at the end of the book so I changed it to be one that they buy together later on?

In the master bedroom of the brownstone, there is a window seat and under the cushion of the window seat, there is a ring. Alex discovered it within minutes of entering the brownstone for the first time. Henry's belongings were there and Henry had said he’d be there but Henry was nowhere to be found. After he had established that Henry was not there Alex had texted him that he had arrived and proceeded to explore the place. He found many interesting things. Helados in the freezer, the travel-sized lube’s new home in the night table, a peely face mask in the bathroom, and a ring. More specifically a ring box. A ring box under the cushion of the window seat in the master bedroom of the brownstone Henry and Alex had just bought in New York. Alex sat on the bed to consider this. The bed was nothing like the one Henry had back in England. It was all comfy feather down comforters and soft throw blankets and more pillows than anyone could ever need. Alex grabbed one to hold while he considered the ring. He didn’t know what had made him look under the cushion on the window seat. There was no reason why anything would’ve been hidden under it. Old habits die hard he guessed. And now he knew that Henry had a ring in a ring box under the cushion of the window seat in the brownstone that he had just finished moving into today. The brownstone that Alex was supposed to also be moving into at the end of next week. Alex needed a list. 1. He has a ring of his own in his bag downstairs. 2. The ring he has in his bag downstairs is the same as the ring under the cushion of the window seat. 3. He wants to be the one to propose to Henry. 4. He had planned to propose to Henry tomorrow after they had finished buying furniture for the rest of the house. So far all they had was the bed he was sitting on and a monstrous couch downstairs.

Henry gets home with takeout and Alex does his best to act normal. He had slipped the ring from his bag to his pocket before Henry got back and now it was all he could do to keep himself from reaching to check if it was still there every thirty seconds. So much for never letting nerves get the best of him again. As they settle down to watch Scandal Henry gives him a considering look, his mouth pinched in a concerned frown.

“You alright, love? You seem awfully jittery.”

Alex gives a nervous huff of a laugh, “Ya I'm fine baby. Just tired, I had a long day.”

Henry hums in sympathy and pulls Alex close. As he does Alex lays back on the couch and the ring falls out of his pocket. It clatters loudly on the hardwood floor and Alex cringes. This is not how he wanted things to go. He had a plan. Henry stares at the ring.

“Shit,” he curses delicately, “you found it. I was going to wait until next weekend after you were moved in.”

“Actually… I did find it but this isn’t that ring. I mean it’s the same ring but it's not that one. This is the one I bought for you.”

Alex reaches down and scoops the ring off the floor. He rolls gracefully off of the couch and kneels next to it. Henry is staring at him. Alex holds up the ring.

“Henry. Baby. I love you more than I could ever put into words. Will you marry me?”

Henry is still staring at him. He sits up on the couch.

“You mean to tell me that we both planned to propose to each other at the same time with the same ring and somehow neither of our plans worked out the way we wanted them to?”

Now Alex is staring at Henry.

“Oh,” Henry says once again demonstrating his knowledge of the vowels in the English language. He reaches for Alex’s face. “Yes of course I’ll marry you, love.”

Later that night as they lay in their new bed together, Henry slipped out from under the covers to retrieve the ring from under the window seat cushion. He slipped it on Alex’s finger and kissed him like he meant it. 


End file.
